LE PARI
by Babe Gray
Summary: UA - Destiel. Quand une dégustation de tarte tourne au drame pour Dean -du moins "drame" pour le concerné- et qu'une légende s'avère réelle le laissant incrédule.


**Hello !**

**Ma première fois ci, que d'émotion ! Je vous avoue que j'ai dû m'aider d'un tuto pour publier haha –La loose, d'ailleurs au moment où j'écris ça, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, j'espère vraiment que la mise en page ça ira ._. **

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé –enfin word- comme j'ai pu.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire m'a été inspirée par un film –je n'en dis pas plus pour la « surprise »- **

**Je suis désolée si vous y trouvez de l'incohérence ou des choses qui clochent et je suis preneuse de conseils ! Oh et il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose : je ne regarde pas Supernatural – Honteàmoi- mais suis tout de même une Destiel addict. Pardon. **

**LE PARI.**

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il rentrait à peine de son jogging de 6km qu'il se vautra dans son canapé. Maudit soit Sam et ses remarques pourries : _"Dis donc Dean, c'est quoi cette petite brioche hein?"_. Essoufflé comme jamais, quelle idée de courir sous une chaleur étouffante, Dean releva son T-shirt qui lui collait partout et se pinça la peau au niveau du ventre. Quand son petit frère lui avait lâché la veille son avis -d'ailleurs Dean ne lui avait rien demandé-, l'aîné avait pris la mouche et avait décidé de se bouger un peu. Seulement voilà il n'avait pas de "brioche". Dean s'insulta mentalement pour être tombé dans le panneau, son petit frère n'était qu'un vicieux manipulateur dont le seul but dans la vie était de pourrir la sienne afin qu'il adopte un mode de vie plus "sain".

Son regard dévia sur l'horloge face à lui, presque treize heures. Face à cette constatation son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Après s'être laver et surtout lever du canapé, erreur du débutant que de s'affaler de la sorte après un effort, Dean eu la merveilleuse idée de se préparer un bon gros hamburger bien gras accompagné d'une bière très fraîche suivi d'une grosse tarte aux pommes qu'il pourrait manger sans le moindre scrupule.

Quand son petit frère débarqua, il eut droit à un regard réprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire espiègle.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Samy ? Déjà hier et encore aujourd'hui, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi".

"Crétin" tout en déposant sa sacoche contenant les devoirs de ses élèves sur la table "j'ai deux heures de libres, j'en profite pour voir comment tu vas mais tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme"

"Parfaitement, de la tarte ?" Dean poussa le plat vers son frère.

"Tu es irrécupérable" en s'asseyant. "Et tu peux pas faire l'effort de mâcher moins bruyamment ?"

"Je savoure ! Tu ne peux pas com... MERDE !" Dean recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la table.

"Ok, j'ai plus faim" Sam reposa le morceau de tarte qu'il n'avait pas commencé. "J'peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?"

Dean se leva précipitamment et se rinça la bouche à l'évier. Il revint à sa place et fouilla dans les restes qu'il avait recrachés sous le regard interrogateur et dégoûté de son frère.

"Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Sam commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

"Putain Samy regarde !" Le blond lui présenta alors un petit caillou blanc et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

"Qu'est-ce... Une dent ? Pourquoi as-tu mis une dent dans ta tarte ?" Sam plissa les yeux d'un air faussement accusateur. "Tu voulais me piéger pour le commentaire sur ta bedaine d'hier ?"

Sous l'accusation, Dean fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de gesticuler. A l'aide de sa langue il tâta un emplacement vide sur sa gencive au fond à gauche, là où devrait résidé sa molaire.

"J'ai perdu une dent" déclara-t-il.

.

Quelques minutes après que Dean ce soit remis de ses émotions grâce au calme olympien de son frère, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent des recherches sur le net. Enfin Dean fût chasser du périmètre de Sam car ce dernier ne supportait plus son frère qui s'inventait mille et une maladie. De plus l'aîné ne savait pas lancer une recherche, sauf pour ses pornos : _« J'ai perdu une dent est-ce que je vais mourir ? » « Dent qui tombe cancer mort ? » « Dent qui tombe en mangeant de la tarte allergie pomme ? » « Dent en moins un pied dans la tombe ». _

"Ah, ces hypocondriaques j'vous jure" avait-il dit.

Pendant ce temps Dean commençait à s'imaginer une vie où il n'aurait plus la moindre dent. Comment réussirait-il à charmer les jolies jeunes filles -ou jeunes hommes- ? Non pire : Comment arriverait-il à manger de la tarte ? Croquer la pâte ! Mastiquer le fruit ! Non, c'était un cauchemar.

"Bon écoute Dean..." Sam fit une pause pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de son frère "Je ne suis pas dentiste et visiblement internet non plus, tu verrais les conneries ! Mais j'vois quelque chose qui pourrait être plausible..."

"Un cancer ? Je le savais ! Mon Dieu Samy qu'est-ce..." le coupa Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive une claque sur la tête.

"Ecoute moi sombre crétin, je crois que c'est une dent de lait".

"Une dent de lait ?" Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, attendant que son frère ne ricane fier de sa blague. "Samy, une dent de lait ? J'ai 26 piges, à la limite le gamin qui pourrait encore perdre ses dents de lait ici c'est toi ! Pas moi ! Hey ! Où tu vas !"

"J'dois retourner travailler mais avant je vais te prendre un rendez-vous chez le dentiste parce que je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas, froussard".

Dean leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme ci qu'il avait besoin de ça, franchement. Sam passa l'appel comme prévu et déclara que c'était un cas d'urgence pour avoir le rendez-vous plus vite, soit dans une heure. Comme la vie est bien faite parfois. Il s'en alla précipitamment se rendant compte qu'il allait être en retard, ordonnant à Dean de l'appeler pour lui donner des nouvelles de son rendez-vous.

.

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'attente fût longue et insupportable, entre ses scénarios catastrophes sur la perte de ses dents et les enfants qui couinaient et courraient partout. Il avait été certes pris en urgence mais était passé plutôt tard et avait donc attendu deux heures. Cependant, son rendez-vous s'était plutôt bien passé bien que son dentiste n'avait cessé de le complimenter pour l'entretient de ses dents si _"joliiiiiiies"_ et si _"blaaaanches"._ Il appela Sam, marmonnant qu'il avait raison et que c'était bel et bien une dent de lait. C'était des choses rares mais qui arrivent, la dent définitive attendant bien sagement que sa consœur ne s'en aille.

Dean s'affala une fois de plus dans son canapé et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. 18h30. Et voilà. Une journée de repos foutue pour des broutilles. Lui qui avait prévu de... En fait non, il n'avait rien prévu mais aurait préféré faire autre chose que de perdre une dent par exemple. Il alla dans sa chambre et enfila un vieux short noir ainsi qu'un aussi vieux T-shirt blanc. Se faisant, il fit tomber un petit sachet de sa poche, contenant sa fameuse dent. Le dentiste lui avait rendu en souvenir. _"Tu parles d'un souvenir"_ avait-il pensé, il aurait préféré avoir une sucette comme le petit garçon avant lui. Il balança le sachet dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau et sortit pour bichonner sa voiture alias son bébé. Il faisait beau et très chaud pour une fin de juin, sa journée n'était pas tout à fait finie.

.

Il était deux heures du matin quand Dean parvint à s'endormir ou plutôt somnoler.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, sous un drap très fin malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Les yeux clos il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner légèrement dû à son oreille gauche collée au matelas. Il entendait aussi sa respiration dont la régularité l'emportait petit à petit. Un subtil courant d'air lui chatouilla sa joue droite, lui procurant un long frisson. Il n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre pour que l'air rafraîchisse la chambre, nullement dérangé par la lumière produite par la lune. Il perçu des maigres bruits de pas étouffés par la moquette. Enfin était-ce des bruits de pas ? Il n'en savait rien et avait clairement la flemme de bouger, tellement il était bien. De nouveau un petit souffle arriva jusqu'à lui, mentholé cette fois. Un souffle mentholé ? Dean entre-ouvrit un œil qui se referma aussitôt. Il retenta l'expérience et dût attendre quelques secondes le temps que sa vue s'ajuste à l'obscurité.

"Hello".

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et quand ce fut chose faite, il pouvait très clairement distinguer deux yeux très clairs braqués sur lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute et se retrouve par terre, la chute fût amortie par la moquette.

Le blond n'osait plus bouger. Avait-il rêvé ou un homme se tenait prêt de lui ? Un homme avec des yeux très clairs ? De très beaux yeux au passage pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Dans son lit ? Pourtant il n'avait bu qu'une bière il n'avait pas pu déconner au point de ne se souvenir de rien. Prudemment il releva la tête et vit l'homme retourner son oreiller dans tous les sens.

"Bordel t'es qui toi ?" Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Se battre ? Le menacer ? Sortir de la chambre le plus discrètement possible ? Appeler la police ? Le draguer ?

"Castiel" lâcha l'homme tout en enlevant l'oreiller de sa housse.

Dean se redressa, incrédule, le drap -qu'il avait emporté dans sa chute- pendait sur ses épaules nues. Castiel laissa tomber la housse par terre. Il soupira et se tourna vers Dean. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, lorgnant sans vergogne le torse de son vis à vis. Il grimpa sur le lit et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à Dean qui déglutit ne sachant quoi faire. L'homme se tenait maintenant à genoux sur le lit, face à lui. Dean eu alors pleinement l'occasion de mieux le percevoir grâce à la lumière de la lune.

Castiel, cet inconnu aux yeux bleus les plus bandant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, portait une chemise blanche plus ou moins moulante dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts dévoilant de peu un torse imberbe. Une cravate bleue pendait autour de son cou, elle était mal nouée. Dean glissa alors son regard vers les lèvres de cet homme. Ces lèvres d'où un souffle mentholé s'échappait, elles étaient gercées et joliment rosées. Dean se demanda alors si elles étaient douces.

Castiel s'approchait dangereusement de Dean. Ce dernier trépignait d'impatience quant à la suite. Il ferma les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres. Le souffle de Castiel sur celles-ci lui procura un agréable frisson. Il sentit les mains de l'homme se poser sur ses épaules et faire glisser le drap. Dean ne voulait pas casser la magie du moment en ouvrant les yeux mais il n'eut d'autre choix lorsqu'il constata que rien ne vint.

Dean fût blasé en voyant l'homme agiter son drap dans tous les sens. Bordel il s'attendait au baiser du siècle avec cette bombe inconnue qui sortait d'il ne savait où ! Et ce guignol foutait son lit s'en dessus/dessous ! Au moins ce n'était pas un viol - qui aurait été consentit par Dean-, un vol ou un meurtre !

"J'peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème mec ?" Dean était irrité, il ne comprenait absolument rien.

"J'ai perdu un pari" avoua Castiel en faisant une moue boudeuse totalement A-DO-RABLE.

Un mec se trouvait dans sa chambre et remuait sa literie parce qu'il avait perdu un pari. Et si Dean rêvait ? Le bruit sourd du matelas renversé sur la moquette convaincu Dean que non, il ne rêvait pas.

"Bon" Dean se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Castiel "Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. J'm'appelle Dean".

"Castiel".

"Oui. Oui ça j'ai cru comprendre, en revanche ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que tu fous ici, à foutre un bordel monstre dans ma chambre. Si tu cherches de l'argent t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte mec ! D'ailleurs t'as pas frappé du tout il me semble... T'es rentré comment déjà ?" Le blond croisa les bras et releva le menton en le regardant de manière suspecte.

Le brun souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les rendant encore plus désordonnés qu'ils ne l'étaient.

"Je cherche ta dent de lait Dean".

"Ah" répondit simplement Dean qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. "Et donc tu es la p'tite souris c'est ça ?" répliqua-t-il sur un ton ironique.

"J'ai l'air d'être une petite souris Dean ?"

Dean frissonna, encore une fois. Ce mec avait une façon de prononcer son prénom qui pourrait le rendre "toute chose" s'il avait été une adolescente dégoulinante de niaiserie, ce qu'il n'était certainement pas, avec sa voix si rauque. Devant le regard outré du brun il répondit sans réfléchir.

"Oui ! Enfin non ! Non parce que tu n'en es visiblement pas une et tu sais ça me rassure parce qu'il y a quelques minutes j't'aurais embrassé comme un fou et t'imagine si j'avais embrassé une souris ! La honte hein héhé, enfin pas toi hein ! La souris et..." Dean disait n'importe quoi, il essayait de se rattraper mais s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose alors il se racla la gorge et sera les dents pour ne pas dire d'âneries en plus. "Castiel, pourquoi veut-tu ma dent ?" plus sérieusement.

Castiel joignit ses deux mains et fit craquer tous ses doigts d'un geste sec. L'horrible son produit par ce geste fit reculer Dean d'un pas. Castiel empoigna le matelas qu'il avait renversé à terre et le remis sur son sommier.

"J'ai perdu un pari avec la fée des dents. Du coup ce soir je dois faire la tournée des cas dit "difficiles". Elle concerne les personnes d'âge adulte qui ne croient plus en la fée des dents ni aux petites souris. En général lorsqu'il s'agit des enfants, la fée lance un sort qui rend le sommeil des petits encore plus profond, ce qui lui permet à elle et à ses employées de ne pas se faire remarquer. Seulement cela ne marche pas sur les plus grands, et les plus rares aussi car tout le monde à peu près perd ses dents de lait dans son enfance. Et c'est là que ça devient pénible pour les souris car, elles ne sont pas très discrètes et réveillent les adultes. Du coup elles finissent... Ecrabouillées, plus ou moins".

Dean se mit à rire nerveusement. On lui avait parlé de cet hôpital dans la ville voisine qui accueillait des cas atteint de maladies mentales cependant on ne lui avait jamais dit que certains d'entre eux arrivait à s'échapper.

"Ecoute mec, si tu veux j'peux te ramener chez toi" déclara Dean comme ci qu'il parlait à un animal sauvage, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

"Tu sais aller au paradis ?" Le brun semblait vraiment étonné.

"Pardon ?"

"Je te pardonne Dean même si je ne vois pas pour quelle faute."

Dean n'en pouvait plus, encore. Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il avait froid, il était fatigué, dans quelques heures il serait au boulot, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ce mec dans sa chambre n'était pas normal. Rectification : la situation n'était pas normale ! Il voulait que tout cela cesse, il voulait dormir et ne plus penser à tout cela. Il se dit à ce moment-là que quitte à ce que les choses soient étranges, autant qu'elles le soient jusqu'au bout. Alors machinalement il se dirigea vers sa poubelle, ramassa le sachet contenant la dent, l'examina un petit instant et le tendit à Castiel.

Ce dernier prit le sachet et le glissa dans sa poche. Il remercia Dean en lui offrant petit sourire. Le plus beau que le blond n'ai jamais vu, il semblait si sincère, si pure...

Alors le brun se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prêt à s'en aller quand Dean l'interpella.

"Hey, d'après la légende il faut laisser une pièce !" C'était débile mais c'était la seule phrase que le blond avait trouvé pour retenir Castiel. C'était en totale contradiction avec ses pensées précédentes.

"Oh et bien..." Castiel semblait gêné "A vrai dire, la fée des dents ne laisse rien aux, je cite "Abrutis de trou du cul effrayé pour un oui ou pour un non et qui s'en prennent comme les lâches qu'ils sont sur mes pauvres employées" donc je n'ai rien à t'offrir..." Castiel semblait désolé.

"On peut peut-être s'arranger ?" Lança Dean.

"Comment ?" Castiel pencha la légèrement la tête et Dean n'hésita pas une seule seconde :

"Embrasse-moi !"

N'ayant pas de réaction, Dean s'avança doucement vers le brun qui semblait réfléchir au pour et au contre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dean stoppa tout mouvement, laissant Castiel combler la distance qui les séparait. Ses yeux étaient tellement bleus malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Cet homme était si étrange et fascinant...

Le brun le sortit de ses songes en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond qui s'appuya sur celle-ci. Elle était si douce, si chaude, si réconfortante. Et lorsqu'elle se glissa vers sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, il ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il adorait par-dessus tout qu'on lui caresse les cheveux. Son odorat reconnu l'odeur mentholé que dégageait le souffle de Castiel, si près de lui. Quelques flashs de la scène identique qui eut lieu un petit bout de temps auparavant firent surface et Dean espérait que cette scène-là ne finirait pas comme la précédente. Il eut confirmation lorsqu'une pression se fit ressentir sur ses lèvres. Timide au début et de plus en plus entreprenante. Leurs souffles ne firent plus qu'un, entraîné dans un baiser endiablé qui remua toutes les tripes de Dean. Bordel, que c'était bon. A bout de souffle ils d'eurent se séparer, restant front contre front, souriant comme des imbéciles, la main de Castiel caressant toujours les cheveux de Dean.

La magie du moment ne s'estompa pas lorsque Castiel se recula, rendant à chacun son espace personnel.

Elle ne s'estompa pas non plus lorsque Dean fit promettre à Castiel qu'ils se reverraient.

Elle ne s'estompa pas non plus lorsque Castiel retourna à ses devoirs, non sans déposer un rapide dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.

Elle ne s'estompa pas non plus lorsque Dean se mit à sourire comme un idiot, la main sur la poitrine, là où son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression que l'organe allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries.

"Hmmm...?"

"SAMY ? C'EST DEAN ! DIS J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !"

Pourquoi son frère criait-il ? Sam ouvrit péniblement un œil et regarda le cadran de son réveil. Trois heures et quelques du matin.

"Hm hm ? ..."

"COMMENT ELLE S'APPELLE LA FEE DES DENTS ?"

Sam resta interdit à la question. Son frère, son CRETIN de frère, l'appelle à pas d'heure pour savoir le nom d'une CONNASSE de fée ?

"La fée..." sa voix n'étant pas réveillée du tout, sa phrase mourut aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencée.

"LA FEE QUOI ? J'AI PAS ENTENDUUUUUU ?"

"LA FERME JE DORS ! "

Sam raccrocha et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un sourire aux lèvres, le sommeil le regagna peu à peu.

La fée des dents ? Sérieusement ? Dean…

.

The End.

**Gray.**


End file.
